Mistaken Identity
by ShiningTwilight12
Summary: Erus Riddle, son of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Riddle is mistaken as Harry Potter. He remembers everything since the day he was born. Slytherin Erus! ER/DG. same names, different content. Another version of Erus Thomas Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N) Just a note to you all, I'm still going to write the next chapter of Erus Thomas Riddle. But I need more time to think about second year so I got this really cool idea and decided to write it while thinking about what to write in Erus Thomas Riddle**

A very pregnant Bellatrix Riddle was currently in Malfoy Manor talking to her sister Narcissa Malfoy, "Cissy, when my baby is born, I am going to call him Erus." Bellatrix declared "Ahhh… Already thinking what you should call him?" Narcissa smiled, she hugged her five day old baby. "My Drakie-poo has white hair…" she said sadly, "Come on Cissy, you know its blond – Arragh!" She started gasping for air.

"Cissy, I think my water broke!" She screamed. Narcissa quickly went to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powdered and yelled "Riddle Manor!"

Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort was currently sitting in his chambers and suddenly the fireplace flared up. "Who dares floo to my chamber?" He hissed, Narcissa's face came into view, "Tom, Bella went into labor! You got to come to Malfoy Manor NOW! Lucius went to get a healer ok?" "WHAT?!" Voldemort screamed "let me go through now!"

Voldemort held onto Bellatrix's hand while giving out encouraging comments. "Come on Bella, you can do it!" "Mrs Riddle, you need to stop pushing now to avoid strangling the baby." Healer Robinson said seriously.

"T-Tom," Bellatrix said weakly, "How far?"

"The head is out now." Voldemort said softly. "I know you can do it, Bella, and so do you."

_A couple of hours later_

Bellatrix screamed and suddenly, a baby's wails filled the room.

Healer Robinson approached them holding a baby in his arms "Congratulations, Mrs Riddle, you just given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy. What do you think you are going to name him?" He asked.

"Erus Thomas Riddle." Bellatrix said quickly, "And let me hold him." So Robinson passed Erus to Bellatrix. Bellatrix sighed happily and kissed his forehead "My little prince, someday you'll become a great wizard. Remember…" Bellatrix started explaining every spell she knew to an _infant_.

_1 hour later_

"Now that's about it." Bellatrix smiled. Voldemort stood there dumbstruck, jaw hanging open. "Bella, you actually believe that an _infant_, not just any infant, a _new-born_ infant to remember all of that?" he asked. Bellatrix shrugged, "You never know when he need it. Plus," She glared "Do not question my teaching methods, remember they always work." Voldemort gulped and nodded. He may the most feared dark lord in history, but he knew better then annoy his wife, _straight after birth_. And little did he know, that she was right.

Voldemort approached the house in Godric's Hollow with Bellatrix and sneered at the muggles around him, dressed in some kind of weird costumes. He could kill them now, at this very minute but by all means it is not necessary. Yes, he did not want to attract unwanted attention.

Bellatrix walked with her head held high beside Voldemort, carrying a handbag with a knife inside for emergencies. But today it felt strangely heavy.

Soon they arrived at the house that they were looking for, her husband Tom blasted the door open, and from inside a man yelled "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" 'Hold me off without a wand?' Voldemort thought, 'How foolish.' "Avada kedavra!" He yelled. Then the man (James Potter) Crumbled to the ground, dead. "Bella, you remain downstairs in case the Order of the Fried Chicken comes ok?" Voldemort asked. "Sure Tom, be careful ok?" Bellatrix said and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I will."

He slowly walked up the stairs. Lily Potter was there protecting little Harry Potter against the crib. "Please, don't hurt my baby." Lily Potter begged, "Stand aside foolish girl, you give me him and live, you can start another family, move aside now!" He snarled "You can take me, kill me instead, do anything you want to me, just don't hurt him." She sobbed. "Avada kedavra!" He shouted, with that, Lily Potter died with a look of horror glued onto her face.

Voldemort then stalked to the baby in the crib. "Goodbye Harry Potter." He whispered and said those fated words. The green light that shot out of his wand, bounced off the brat's forehead and hit him instead. He screamed as felt his soul ripped from his body. And he fled.

Bellatrix's POV

I heard my husband scream, I ran up the stairs and all I saw was a baby crying in a crib. The thing that broke my heart was… Tom's robes. He's been separated from is body. I realized, but I knew he would return, so that was good.

I was so angry I shot about every dark spell I knew at the boy. Soon I burned the body.

Suddenly I heard giggling. The Potter brat's dead, so the sound was coming from… "Erus!" I Gasped. A child crawled out of my handbag. Somehow, he had learnt how to sneak around undetected and even read chapter books.

I picked him up and frowned as I saw a bloody lightning bolt shaped scratch on his forehead. I sighed "Erus, mummy said you couldn't come."

He just gave me the puppy dog eyes and my heart instantly melted, whatever anger I have towards him had drifted away. Four stunners came out of nowhere, before I comprehended what was happening, I was stunned.

"It's true." Dumbledore whispered. "Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived." "She's probably here to finish off what the dark lord was doing." Moody grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry everyone for the delay, but you see we have tests coming up and I want to get a good grade. Also some of the time was used to think what shall happen next ok? This little comment is posted so you know that I'm not giving up this story. **

**Yours Sincerely,**

**ShiningTwilight12**


End file.
